The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, and more particularly, to an information processing device providing an application service, a wireless terminal device using the application service, an information processing system configured by the same, and an information processing method therein.
Hitherto, wireless terminal devices connected to a public wireless network have come into wide use. For example, wireless terminal devices such as mobile phone devices and terminal devices only for data communication have been known as mobile wireless terminal devices. In addition, wireless terminal devices for collecting data of automatic vending machines have been known as stationary wireless terminals.
Recently, a number of wireless providers exist in various countries and regions, as wireless providers providing a wireless connection service to wireless terminal devices.
To connect the wireless terminal device to the public wireless network, it is necessary that a card (a card (a so-called UICC card) storing contract authentication information) issued by the wireless provider providing the wireless connection service be installed in the wireless terminal device. In addition, a technique of using the card (UICC card) installed in the wireless terminal device as described above to store other information has been proposed.
For example, a communication system of adding a credit function of handling electronic money, or a mass storage memory card function with a USIM function of handling subscriber information, to the UICC card has been proposed (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-210301).